Phantom of the opera Harry potter
by Sweet Little Angel Cake
Summary: Are favouirte charcters from Harry pooter placed in the phantom of the opera cast
1. Prolouge

The phantom of the opera.

The best theatre, movie and book. Coming to life as Harry potter Cast.

Charcters.

Phantom = Tom Riddle

Christine = Hermione

Raoul = Harry

Andre = Draco

Firmin = Seamus

Meg = Luna

Giry = Professor McGonagall

Lefebvre = Dumbledore

Piangi = Ron

Carlotta = Pansy

Reyer = Theodore

Auctioneer = Dean

Buquet = Hagrid

Porter = Neville

Chorus =

Hannah

Daphne

Ginny

Neville

Blaise

Collin

Susan

Terry

Cho

Oliver

Fred

George

Katie

Cedric

Prologue

The stage of the Paris Opera, 1911

(The contents of the opera house is being auctioned off. An Auctioneer, Porters, Bidders, Harry seventy now, but still bright of eye. The action commences with a blow from the Auctioneer's gavel)

Dean: Sold Your number sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau

Neville: Showing here

Dean: Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, Seven. Against you sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Harry, Potter. Lot 664 a wooden pistol and three human skulls, from the 1813 productions of 'Robert Le Diable' be Meyer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still, fifteen, thank you sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number sir?

Lot 665, ladies and gentleman: A papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order.

Neville: (Holding it up) Showing here (he sets it in motion)

Dean: May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid.

(The bidding continues. Harry eventually buys the box for thirty francs)

Dean: Sold for thirty francs to Mr potter. Thank you sir.

(The box is handed to Harry. He studies it, as attention focuses in him for a moment,)

Harry: (Quietly, half to himself, half to the box) A collector's piece indeed…. Every detail exactly as she said…. She often spoke of you my friend…. Your velvet lining and you figurine of lead… Will you still play, when all the rest if us are dead?

( Attention returns to Dean, as he resumes)

Dean: lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the phantom of the opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshop have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumation, gentleman?

(Dean switches on the chandelier. There is an enormous flash, and the overture begins. During the overture the opera house is restored to its earlier grandeur. The chandelier, immense and glittering, rises magically from the stage, finally hovering high above the stalls)


	2. Act 1 scene 1

The phantom of the opera.

The best theatre, movie and book. Coming to life as Harry potter Cast.

Charcters.

Phantom = Tom Riddle

Christine = Hermione

Raoul = Harry

Andre = Draco

Firmin = Seamus

Meg = Luna

Giry = Professor McGonagall

Lefebvre = Dumbledore

Piangi = Ron

Carlotta = Pansy

Reyer = Theodore

Auctioneer = Dean

Buquet = Hagrid

Porter = Neville

Chorus =

Hannah

Daphne

Ginny

Neville

Blaise

Collin

Susan

Terry

Cho

Oliver

Fred

George

Katie

Cedric

Act 1

Scene 1

Rehearsals for 'Hannibal' by Chalumea

(We have reached the great choral scene in which Hannibal and his army return to save Carthage from Roman invasion under Scipio. Hannibal is Ron Weasley, Elissa, Queen of Carthage is Pansy Parkinson. The two leading slave girls are by Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. Madame McGonagall is the ballet mistress, Theodore, The repetiteur, is in charge. We join the opera towards the end of Pansy's great aria, She is alone, holding a present from the approaching Ron, a bleeding severed head)

Pansy: (at climax of an extravagant cadenza) This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving forces of Rome!

Girl's Chorus: With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!

Boy's Chorus: The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Roman, now tremble! Hark to our steps on the ground!

All: Hear the drums - Hannibal comes!

(Ron enters, as Hannibal)

Ron: Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp.

Theodore: (interrupting him) Signor…if you please: 'Rome'. We say 'Rome' not 'Roma'.

Ron: Si, si, Rome, not Roma. Is very hard for me. (Practising) Rome… Rome…

(Dumbledore enters, the retiring manger of the opera, with Seamus and Draco, to whom he has sold it to)

Theodore: (To Ron) Once again, then, if you please, Signor: 'Sad to return…'

Dumbledore: (To Seamus and Draco) This way gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumea's 'Hannibal' (Sensing a hiatus in the rehearsal, Dumbledore attempts to attract attention) Ladies and Gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met Seamus and Draco.

(The new mangers are politely bowing when Theodore interrupts)

Theodore: I'm sorry Dumbledore, we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?

Dumbledore: My apologies, Theodore. Proceed proceed….

Theodore: Thank you Monsieur (turning back to Ron) 'Sad to return…', Signor…

Dumbledore: (Sotto voice to Draco and Seamus) Theodore, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant. I'm afraid.

(The rehearsal continues)

Ron: Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice - your army has come home.

(The ballet girls begin their dance. Dumbledore, Draco and Seamus stand centre-stage watching the ballet. They are in the way. The ballet continues under the following dialogue)

Dumbledore: (indicating to Ron) Signor Ron, our principal tenor. He does play so well opposite to La Pansy.

McGonagall: (Exasperated by their presence, bangs her cane angrily on the stage) Gentlemen, Please! If you would kindly move to one side?

Dumbledore: My apologies, Ms McGonagall (Leading Draco and Seamus aside) Madame McGonagall, our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing, Seamus, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business.

Seamus: I keep asking you , Monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?

Dumbledore: (Ignoring this, calls his attention the continuing ballet) We take particular pride here in the excellence of our ballet.

(Luna becomes prominent among the dancers)

Draco: Who's that girl Dumbledore?

Dumbledore: Her? Luna Lovegood, McGonagall's daughter. Promising dancer, Draco, most promising.

(Hermione becomes prominent. She has absent-mindedly fallen out of step)

McGonagall: (Spotting her, bangs her cane again) You! Hermione Granger! Concentrate, girl!

Luna: (Quietly to Hermione) Hermione… What's the matter?

Seamus: Granger? Curious name..

Dumbledore: English.

Draco: Any relation to the violinist?

Dumbledore: His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid.

(The ballet continues to its climax and ends. The chorus resumes.)

Chorus: Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephant of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!

(The elephant, a life size mechanical replica, enters Ron is lifted, in triumph, on to its back)

Pansy: Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in spelndour!

Ron: Once more to those sweetest of charms surrender.

Chorus: The trumpet elephant sounds - hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground - hear the drums! Hannibal comes!

(At the end of the chorus Dumbledore claps his hands for silence. The elephant is led off. Two stagehands are revealed operating it from within)

Dumbledore: Ladies and gentlemen - Ms McGonagall, thank you - may I have your attention please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my own opera populair, Seamus Finnigan and Draco Malfoy. (Polite applause. Some bowing, Pansy makes her presence felt) Gentlemen, Signora Pansy Parkinson, our leading soprano for the last five seasons.

Draco: Of course, of course. I have experienced all your greatest roles Signora.

Dumbledore: And Signor Ron Weasley!

Seamus: An honour Signor.

Draco: If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act three of 'Hannibal'. I wonder, Signora, if, a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private rendition? (Somewhat Acerbic) Unless, of course Theodore objects…

Pansy: My manager commands…Theodore?

Theodore: My diva commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?

Seamus: Two bars will be quite sufficient.

Theodore: Pansy?

Pansy: Maestro?

(The introduction is played on the piano)

Pansy: Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while -please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart…

(As Pansy is singing, a backdrop crashes on the floor cutting her off from half the cast)

Luna/Girls: He's here: the Phantom of the Opera… He is with us… It's the ghost…

Ron: (Looking up furiously) You idiots! (He rushes to pansy) Pans! Pans! Are you hurt?

Dumbledore: Signor! Are you alright? Hagrid? Where is Hagrid?

Ron: Is no one concerned for our prima donna?

Dumbledore: Get that man down here (To Draco and Seamus ) Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this (The drop is raised high enough to reveal upstage an old stagehand, Hagrid, holding a length of rope, which looks almost like a noose) Hagrid? For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?

Hagrid: Please, Monsieur, don't look at me: as God's my witness: I was not at my post. Please, Monsieur, there's no one there: and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost…

Luna: (looking up) He's there: The phantom of the opera …

Draco: Goods Heaven! Will you show a little courtesy?

Seamus: (To Luna and others) Mademoiselle, please!

Draco: (To pansy) These things do happen.

Pansy: Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! Hannah! Daphne!

Ron: (Dutifully fetches her furs from the wings) Amateurs!

Dumbledore: I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt. (He leaves. The company looks anxiously at the new managers)

Draco: La Pansy will be back.

McGonagall: You think so, Messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the opera ghost.

(The girls twitter and twirl in fear)

Seamus: God in heaven, you're all obsessed!

McGonagall: He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave box five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due.

Seamus: His salary?

McGonagall: Monsieur Dumbledore paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the vicomte de potter as you patron.

(Reaction to this from the ballet girls. Hermione takes hold of Luna nervously)

Draco: (To McGonagall) Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcemt myself.

McGonagall: (To Draco) Will the Vicomte be at the performances tonight, Monsieur?

Seamus: In our box.

Draco: Madame, who is the understudy for this role?

Theodore: There is no understudy, Monsieur the production is new.

Luna: Hermione Granger could sing it, sir.

Seamus: The chorus girl?

Luna: (To Seamus) She's been taking lessons.

Draco: From whom?

Hermione: (Uneasily) I don't know sir…

Seamus: Oh, not you as well! (Turning to Draco) Can you believe it? A full - house and we have to cancel!

McGonagall: Let her sing for you, Monsieur she has been well taught.

Theodore: From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle.

Hermione: Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while -please promise me you'll try.

Seamus: Draco, this is doing nothing for my nerves.

Draco: don't fret, Seamus.

Hermione: When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart and be free - if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me. (transformation to the gala, Hermione is revealed in full costume) We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember, stop and think of me… Think of all the things we've shared and seen - don't think about the things which might have been… think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of all the things we'll never do - there will never be day, when I won't think of you…

(Applause, bravos. Prominent among, the bravos, those of the young Harry in the manager's box)

Harry: Can it be? Can it be Hermione? Bravo! (He raises his opera-glasses) What a change! You're really not a b the gawkish girl that once you were… (Lowering his opera-glasses) She may not remember me, but I remember her…

Hermione: We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember, stop and think of me!


	3. Act 1 scene 2

The phantom of the opera.

The best theatre, movie and book. Coming to life as Harry potter Cast.

Charcters.

Phantom = Tom Riddle

Christine = Hermione

Raoul = Harry

Andre = Draco

Firmin = Seamus

Meg = Luna

Giry = Professor McGonagall

Lefebvre = Dumbledore

Piangi = Ron

Carlotta = Pansy

Reyer = Theodore

Auctioneer = Dean

Buquet = Hagrid

Porter = Neville

Chorus =

Hannah

Daphne

Ginny

Neville

Blaise

Collin

Susan

Terry

Cho

Oliver

Fred

George

Katie

Cedric

Scene Two

After the Gala

(The curtain closes upstage. Ballet girls, from the wings, gush around Hermione who hands each a flower from her bouquet. Theodore stiffly gives his approval)

McGonagall: (To Hermione) Yes, you did well. He will be pleased. (To the dancers) And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Suck temps de cuisse! Here- we rehearse. Now! (She emphasises this with her cane. The ballet girls settle into rehearsal upstage, McGonagall keeping time wit her stick. Variations of this continue throughout the scene)

(Hermione moves slowly downstage, away from the dancers, as her dressing room becomes visible. Unseen by her, Luna also moves away and follows her. As Hermione is about to open the dressing room door, she hears Tom's voice out of nowhere)

Tom's voice: Bravi, bravi, bravissimi…

(Hermione is bewildered by the voice. Luna, following, has not heard it. Hermione turns in surprise, and its relieved to see her)

Luna: Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?

Hermione: (Abstracted, entering the dressing room) Father once spoke of an angel… I used to dream he'd appear… Now as I sing, I can sense him… And I know he's here (Trance-like) Here in this room he calls me softly… somewhere inside… hiding… Somehow I know he's always with me… he - the unseen genius…

Luna: (Uneasily) Hermione, you must have been dreaming… stories like this can't be true… Hermione, you're talking in riddles… and it's not like you…

Hermione: (Not hearing her, ecstatic) Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!

Luna: (to herself) Who is this angel? This…

Both: Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel…

Hermione: (Darkly) He's with me, even now…

Luna: (Bewildered) Your hands are cold…

Hermione: All around me…

Luna: Your face, Hermione, it's white…

Hermione: It frightens me…

Luna: Don't be frightened…

(They look at each other. The moment is broken by the arrival of McGonagall)

McGonagall: Luna Lovegood. Are you a dancer? Then com and practise. (Luna leaves and joins the dancers) My dear, I was asked to give you this. (She hands Hermione a note and leaves, Hermione opens it and reads)

Hermione: A red scarf… the attic… Little Lotte…


	4. Act 1 Scene 3

The phantom of the opera.

The best theatre, movie and book. Coming to life as Harry potter Cast.

Charcters.

Phantom = Tom Riddle

Christine = Hermione

Raoul = Harry

Andre = Draco

Firmin = Seamus

Meg = Luna

Giry = Professor McGonagall

Lefebvre = Dumbledore

Piangi = Ron

Carlotta = Pansy

Reyer = Theodore

Auctioneer = Dean

Buquet = Hagrid

Porter = Neville

Chorus =

Hannah

Daphne

Ginny

Neville

Blaise

Collin

Susan

Terry

Cho

Oliver

Fred

George

Katie

Cedric

Scene Three

Christine's Dressing Room

(Meanwhile Harry, Draco, Seamus and Ms Finnegan are seen making their way towards the dressing room, the managers in high spirits, bearing champagne)

Draco: A tour de force! No other way to describe it!

Seamus: What a relief! Not a single refund!

Ms Finnegan: Greedy!

Draco: Seamus, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Granger!

Seamus: To Harry, indicating to Hermione's dressing room) Here we are Monsieur le Potter.

Harry: Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied. (He takes the champagne from Seamus)

Draco: As you wish Monsieur.

(They bow and move off)

Seamus: They appear to have met before…

(Harry knocks at the door and enters)

Harry: Hermione Granger, where is your scarf?

Hermione: Monsieur?

Harry: You can't of lost it. After all the trouble I took, I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin…

Hermione: Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh Harry. So it is you!

Harry: Hermione.

(They embrace and laugh. She moves away and sits at her dressing table)

Harry: Little Lotte let her mind wonder…

Hermione: You remember that, too…

Harry: Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls

Both: Or goblins, or shoes…

Hermione: …or of riddles or frocks…

Harry: Those picnics in the attic… or of chocolates…

Hermione: Father playing the violin…

Harry: As we read to each other dark stories, of the North…

Hermione: No - what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs, in my head!

Both: …the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.

Hermione: Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, father is dead, Harry, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.

Harry: No doubt of it - And now we'll go to supper!

Hermione: No, Harry, the Angel of Music is very strict.

Harry: I shan't keep you up late!

Hermione: No, Harry…

Harry: You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes - Little Lotte. (He hurries out)

Hermione: (Calling after him) Harry! (Quietly, picking up her hand mirror) Things have changed. Harry.

(Tremulous music. Hermione hears Tom's voice, seemingly from behind her dressing room mirror)

Tom's Voice: Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor sharing in triumph!

Hermione: (Spellbound) Angel! I hear you! Speak - I listen… stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me… enter at last, Master!

Tom's Voice: Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside! (Tom's figure becomes discernible behind the mirror)

Hermione: (ecstatic) Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange voice…

Tom's voice: I am your Angel… Come to me: Angel of Music…

(Hermione walks towards the glowing, shimmering glass. Meanwhile Harry has returned. He hears the voices and is puzzled. He tries the door and its locked)

Harry: Whose is that voice…? Who is that in there…?

(Inside the room the mirror opens. Behind it, in an inferno of white light, stands the Phantom aka Tom. He reaches forwarded takes Hermione firmly, but not fiercely, by the wrist. His touch is cold and Hermione gasps)

Tom: I am your Angel of Music… Come to me Angel of Music…

(Hermione disappears through the mirror, which closes behind her. The door of the dressing room suddenly unlocks and swings open, and Harry enters to find it empty)

Harry: Hermione! Angel!


	5. Act 1 Scene 4

The phantom of the opera.

The best theatre, movie and book. Coming to life as Harry potter Cast.

Charcters.

Phantom = Tom Riddle

Christine = Hermione

Raoul = Harry

Andre = Draco

Firmin = Seamus

Meg = Luna

Giry = Professor McGonagall

Lefebvre = Dumbledore

Piangi = Ron

Carlotta = Pansy

Reyer = Theodore

Auctioneer = Dean

Buquet = Hagrid

Porter = Neville

Chorus =

Hannah

Daphne

Ginny

Neville

Blaise

Collin

Susan

Terry

Cho

Oliver

Fred

George

Katie

Cedric

Scene Four

The Labyrinth Underground

(Tom and Hermione take their strange journey to the Phantom's lair. Candles rise from the ground. We see Hermione and Tom in a boat which moves slowly across the misty waters of the underground lake)

Hermione: In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… that voice which calls to me and speaks my name… And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind…

Tom: Sing once again with me our strange duet… My power over you grows stronger yet… And though you turn from to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind…

Hermione: Those who seen your face draw back in fear… I am the mask you wear…

Tom: It's me they hear…

Both: Your/my sprit and your/my voice in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your/my mind…

Offstage voices: He's there, the Phantom of the Opera… Beware the Phantom of the Opera…

Tom: In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery…

Hermione: …were both in you…

Both: And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind…

Tom: Sing, my Angel of Music!

Hermione: He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…

(She begins to vocalise strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant)


	6. Act 1 scene 5

The phantom of the opera.

The best theatre, movie and book. Coming to life as Harry potter Cast.

Charcters.

Phantom = Tom Riddle

Christine = Hermione

Raoul = Harry

Andre = Draco

Firmin = Seamus

Meg = Luna

Giry = Professor McGonagall

Lefebvre = Dumbledore

Piangi = Ron

Carlotta = Pansy

Reyer = Theodore

Auctioneer = Dean

Buquet = Hagrid

Porter = Neville

Chorus =

Hannah

Daphne

Ginny

Neville

Blaise

Collin

Susan

Terry

Cho

Oliver

Fred

George

Katie

Cedric

Scene Five

Beyond the lake, The next morning

(Finally they arrive in the phantom's lair. Downstage, the candles in the lake lift up revealing giant candelabras outlining the space. The boat turns into a bed. There is a huge pipe organ and takes over the accompaniment)

Tom: I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne… to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music… music… You have come here, for one purpose, and on alone… Since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing for my music… my music… (Changing mood) Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation… Darkness stirs and wakes imagination… Silently the senses abandon their defences… Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour… Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender… Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night… Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before… Softly, deftly, music shall surround you… Feel it, hear it, closing in around you… Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in darkness which you know you cannot fight - the music of the night… Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me… Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night…

(During all this, Tom has conditioned Hermione to the coldness of his touch and her fingers are brave enough to stray to his mask and caress it, with no hint of removing it. Tom leads her to a large mirror from which he removes a dustcover and in which we see the image of Hermione, a perfect wax-face impression, wearing a wedding gown. Hermione moves slowly towards it, when suddenly the image thrusts its hands through the mirror towards her. she faints. Tom catches and carries her to the bed and lays her down)

Tom: You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night…


	7. Act 1 scene 6

The phantom of the opera.

The best theatre, movie and book. Coming to life as Harry potter Cast.

Charcters.

Phantom = Tom Riddle

Christine = Hermione

Raoul = Harry

Andre = Draco

Firmin = Seamus

Meg = Luna

Giry = Professor McGonagall

Lefebvre = Dumbledore

Piangi = Ron

Carlotta = Pansy

Reyer = Theodore

Auctioneer = Dean

Buquet = Hagrid

Porter = Neville

Chorus =

Hannah

Daphne

Ginny

Neville

Blaise

Collin

Susan

Terry

Cho

Oliver

Fred

George

Katie

Cedric

Scene Six

The next morning.

(As the light brightens, we see Tom seated at the organ, playing with furious concentration. He breaks off occasionally to write the music down. There is a musical box, in the shape of a barrel organ, beside the bed. Mysteriously, it plays as Hermione wakes up. The music keeps her in a half-trance)

Hermione: I remember there was mist… swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake… There were candles all around, and on the there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man… (She rises and approaches, Tom, who does not see her, As she reaches for his mask, he turns, almost catching her. This happens several times.) Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask? (She finally succeeds in tearing the mask from his face. Tom springs up and rounds on her furiously)

Tom: Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon - is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper - now you cannot ever be free! Damn you… Curse you… (A pause) Stranger than you dreamt it - can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly… secretly… But, Hermione… Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster: this… repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly… secretly… Oh, Hermione… (He holds out his hand for the mask, which she gives to him. He puts it on, turning he sings) Come we must return - those two fools who run the theatre will be missing you. (The lair disappears as Hermione and Tom leave)


	8. Act 1 scene 7

The phantom of the opera.

The best theatre, movie and book. Coming to life as Harry potter Cast.

Charcters.

Phantom = Tom Riddle

Christine = Hermione

Raoul = Harry

Andre = Draco

Firmin = Seamus

Meg = Luna

Giry = Professor McGonagall

Lefebvre = Dumbledore

Piangi = Ron

Carlotta = Pansy

Reyer = Theodore

Auctioneer = Dean

Buquet = Hagrid

Porter = Neville

Chorus = 

Hannah

Daphne

Ginny

Neville

Blaise

Collin

Susan

Terry

Cho

Oliver

Fred 

George

Katie

Cedric

Scene Seven 

Backstage

(Hagrid mysteriously appears, a length of fabric serving as a cloak, and a piece of rope as the Punjab lasso. He is showing off to the ballet girls)

Hagrid: Like yellow parchment is his skin… a great black hole served as the nose that never grew… (Demonstrating his method of self defence against the Punjab lasso, he inserts his hand between his neck and the noose, and then pulls the rope taut. With a mixture of horror and delight, the ballet girls applaud this demonstration, Explaining to them) You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso!

(A trap opens up centre stage, casting a shadow of Tom as he emerges. The girls, linking hands, run off terrified. Tom, leading Hermione, fixes his stare on Hagrid. Sweeping his cape around Hermione, he exits with her. But before they go, McGonagall has entered, observing. She turns to Hagrid)

McGonagall: Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is right. Rubeaus Hagrid hold your tongue - he will burn you with the heat of his eyes…


End file.
